This Love
by Sayokyoku no Amai
Summary: Oh! What he does to me. He drives me insane, he keeps me sane, and he is there through it all. Aeiko keeps a notepad hidden away for the world. Between its covers are her memories of Yoko. Series of Oneshots.
1. In His Touch

**In His Touch**

---

_Click_, and smothering darkness surrounded me. I fumble around a bit, trying to find my way to the bed, which I cannot see. My hand runs over a soft lump under the covers, and in the darkness, I smile. It happens every time I just cannot help it. He makes me smile, even if I try my hardest not to, he makes me. Something about him, I cannot explain it.

I step carefully over him, and slide under the covers. I turn toward him and wait for him to move his arm for me, seeing that it is my rightful place beside him. Sure, he may turn over in the night, but I do not care, just so long as he holds me for a little while, I will be happy. Once he moves his arm up, and I slide next to him, laying my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around me, and in the darkness, I hear him say the three most beautiful words in the world. "I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." I respond, smiling some. _I love you more than you'll ever know_, I think. I throw my freehand around his shoulder and snuggle up as closely as I can, while I still can. I move my head a bit, so I can hear his assuring heartbeat, steady and strong. With a sigh, I close my eyes and grasp onto his shoulder. _Let me die now, if I am going to die. I will never ask for anything ever, just let me die with next to him, and then I can die happy. _

Before I actually have a chance to drift off into sleep, I allow my mind to wander a bit. I begin to think about many things I have done, and the things I might possibly do in the future, and he is the one solid thing I can see. I will never let him leave, and I will never leave him. _If only I could tell you exactly how I feel, if you could only possibly have the slightest inkling. _After I think that, I know that I am glad I can never explain, and there is a good reason for that.

The darkness surrounding us begins to become even darker as I slip into sleep. In my half-conscious state, I reach up and grasp his shoulder tightly. Like a child, I grasp for dear life, with out even thinking about it. Right before I slip into a sound sleep, I hear his voice call out to me.

"It's okay, I've got you. I've got you." _Thank god for that, because I do not want to fall just yet, so hold on for dear life, my love. You have me, and I have you too. _It is in his touch.


	2. I Love to Love You

**I Love to Love You.**

---

A warm breeze blew over; I noticed that it was starting to cool down quite a bit. However, I was finding it a bit hard for me to move myself at all. I was feeling extremely peaceful at that moment, perhaps, more peaceful than I had ever felt in my entire life. Of course, I am never more at peace than when I am with him. I become disarmed when I am with him, and I wish it would last forever. So subtle, almost numb, I never want to leave his side. There is just something about him that so inexplicable, it drives me insane. He is always the one who is there through it all: The ups, the downs, and everything in between. He is the one who is there, even if I do not want him to be. He holds my hand and tells me that everything is going to be okay, and I believe him. Believe in him. I know that he is my only one, that he is everything to me. They told me he was bad, even "evil." I did not listen, and I know now that I made the right choice so long ago. There will never be another who can be what he is to me. Oh! What he does to me. He drives me insane, he keeps me sane, and he is there through it all. I am so lucky to call him my lover, I am proud.

"Do you want to go in? It's getting cold." He says. It is too late, though, I am already too far-gone. I can hear his voice calling out to me, but it is so far away. I reach out for the luscious velvety tones, so enticing, but no matter how hard I try, it is useless. I am so enthralled, and I am in more deeply than ever though imaginable.

I am in his arms, my sweet sanctuary. I feel him surrounding me, coveting me in complete and utter safety, forever melting into me. Forever my only, forever the one. I want to tell him how I feel, exactly, and I cannot find the words. However, somehow, some way, he knows. He and I, we have a sort of psychic connection. He just always knows. I know too, that he loves me, beyond a doubt. His love covers me, smothers me, and drowns me. He is the strong waves, crashing ever so gracefully against the sand. Let me drown in him; let him take me away somewhere. He is my life, my whole, and my only.

I feel his strong arms under me, holding me to him, and I know I am away from the ground. I know he is taking me inside, and I know I should go, but I try to fight. It is useless, though, I cannot move. Using my last ounce of strength, I fight that sleep that is taking hold and pulling me. Reaching up, like a small child, I grasp a hold of his shirt with a long, slender hand.

"No, not yet. I just want to stay here with you. Just a little while longer, please, not yet." I whisper. Yet I think... You can take me anywhere; I know I am safe with you.


End file.
